


Stranded

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Crash Landing, Gen, One Shot, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: My brother and I are not from this world. We were trapped her when our ship crashed. Now all we want to do is go home and avoid detection from the strange aliens we now find ourselves surrounded by.





	Stranded

My brother and I are not from your world. If everything had gone according to plan, we would be with our people right now. We would be with our double birth fathers and our triple birth mother and uncles. We would probably be feasting and celebrating life, simply for the enjoyment of it. But we are not with our people, so here we must stay, for the moment at least.

I awoke when I felt my brother shake me awake. “We must move Ari’t. Some of those creatures are coming.”

I opened my large oval eyes. The silver strands from my long mane fell around my body as I maneuvered towards my brother, the person I have experienced the gift of life with. “I am awake, Turon. We may move,” I spoke to him quietly.

Turon arose from the place we had spent resting during the light hours of this world. I noticed how weak my brother had become. His normal slender body was dangerously thin, his long golden mane was tangled, his dark gray skin was covered by the strange soil of this alien planet, and his green eyes, eyes I had looked into so many times since our birth, had become hard and distant the more time we spent on this planet.

I gently ran my four fingered clawed hand down my brother’s arm. I knew he needed the comfort, but he pulled away from my touch. The gesture disturbed me, but there was nothing I could do. Only returning home would return my brother to me, nothing else.

“Be strong, Turon. Be strong brother. Soon we will be with our fathers, mother, and uncles again,” I assured him. Turon said nothing. He only rushed from where we had spent the unbearable light hours, rushing into the comforting black of the dark. I followed after him, our long legs easily carrying us across the strange landscape of stone and metal buildings.

We travelled for most of the dark hours, looking for food and any place we could stay when the light hours returned. During our search, we saw many of the strange creatures that inhabited this world.

The most common we saw walked on two legs, but it walked on its heels, not balancing on its toes as we did. Many had manes as we did, but they had them at varying length between males and females for some peculiar reason. Their skin was either sickly pale or darker than any we have ever seen, not the varying shades of gray that range from our species. And their faces, strange appendages stuck out from the center of their faces and flesh protrusions were prominent under it, and their eyes, how could they see with such small eyes? The only word that could describe they creatures was alien, in both appearance and behavior.

Numerous times my brother and I had observed these aliens covering their bodies, as if they were ashamed of their physical form. They rode inside strange animals with rotating legs, instead of simply walking as our kind did. And, the strangest thing about them, my brother and I observed, was that they appeared to be born alone, not in groups.

That disturbed my brother and me the most about this planet. “How can a species survive if their young are all single births? That makes no sense. Every form of life on our home world, animal or plant, is either part of a double or triple birth. Some might be of fourth or fifth birth; extremely rare occasions there might be a sixth birth, but never a single birth. These creatures and this planet are not right,” Turon would always complain whenever he saw one of those strange aliens.

I tried to remind Turon that we had seen a few of the aliens who appeared to be of double or greater birth, but he only pushed my reasoning to the side. He stated that those aliens might have been of a double birth, but there was no evidence suggesting how they lived or if it was by accident. Turon stated that we didn’t even know how these aliens reproduced. For all we know they could lay eggs or self-inseminate.

“That does not give us the right to judge these creatures, Turon. They,” I gestured to the creatures that we saw from the top of one of those metal structures, “could simply be doing what is natural form them. To them, we might look like aliens.”

Turon turned away from me, his green eyes staring off into the distance. “I simply want to repair our ship and return home. Our family will be worried about us. I know you miss them, Ari’t, because I share your urges. We are connected, no matter what.”

Turon jumped from the structure we stood on to the one next to it. I quickly followed after him, grateful for the bond that we shared.

We continued to scavenge for food and collect what materials we could to try and repair the ship. We rested during the light hours and worked during the dark hours, never leaving the other’s side for a moment. It was natural for our species to want to be close to those they had experienced birth with. That was why they stayed together when they became full-grown, and always mated (like our fathers did with our mother and uncles) with all those who shared the same birth. I knew my brother and I would do the same once we ourselves were full-grown, if we ever returned home that was.

We had both fallen in love with a pair of identical male double births. Their names were I’tyu and Jtul. Both were strong warriors and skilled in combat. Turon and I had known them since we were young. Our mating to them had even been arranged by our double birth fathers and triple birth mother and uncles and their fourth birth fathers and aunt and fifth birth mother, aunt and uncles.  

If we had not have volunteered for that expedition the Academy had arranged for with permission from the Council, then Turon and I would be with I’tyu and Jtul right now. We would all probably be talking about what our mating would be like and whether or not we would live with either family or start our own separately.  It was not uncommon for newly mated groups to separate from their families (which could contain up to five generations and have numerous individuals), or for two families to merge into one after the mating.

Turon and I had decided to ask I’tyu and Jtul if our two families could merge after we mated once we returned from the Academy mission. That apparently was never meant to be. Half way through the planned expedition to another planet using the hyperspace drive, the ship malfunctioned and we lost control. Turon and I had been stuck on this planet ever since.

We continue to repair our ship, until it works. Turon is overcome by a powerful urge I have not felt from him since we crashed on this planet. “The hyperspace is working. Ari’t, we can return home,” Turon exclaimed.

“I know Turon. We are finally returning home. I’tyu and Jtul and our family will be waiting for us.” I looked back at the strange planet before I enter our ship. In some strange way, I will miss this place. I know Turon will not, but I still hold my curiosity over the aliens that call this planet home.

We enter our ship and fly into hyperspace as soon as we have cleared the atmosphere. By the dark hours of our world we have returned. All welcome us back and are grateful for our return. We have returned home and are reunited with our friends and family. We are no longer stranded on an alien world. For, we have finally come back home.


End file.
